


Draft

by scriptophobia



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (hes not mentioned by name though), (hint its janus), Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, also take a guess who i made romans boyfriend in my brain, in a loving way ofc <3, prompt: sleep deprivation, tell me if i missed smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: roman's first draft is due on wednesday. its saturday
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Draft

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman and be my friend

Roman taps his pencil on the desk, searching for the words to accurately describe the scene his characters have gotten themselves into. His eyelids droop closed and his movements slow, before he jolts himself awake for the fourth time in the past hour. 

Reaching for his coffee mug, he languidly sips, relishing in the caffeine that will keep him up through the night once again. 

The words come back to him, and he almost drops his mug in the haste to write them down. His body aches as he moves more than he has all night, but he  _ can’t stop now, he’s just getting started.  _

“Roman,” Logan says from the doorway, and Roman jumps, too focused in his writing to notice his roommate’s presence. 

“One sec, Lo, gotta finish writing this scene,” Roman barely acknowledges him. His furious typing doesn’t slow, and Logan sighs. 

“When was the—“

“Logan, please,  _ one minute _ ,” Roman pleads. Shocked, Logan shuts his mouth and the door. 

Finally, Roman looks up. “What’s up, Specs?”

“Roman,” Logan levels him with a look to rival his mothers ‘disappointed face’. “When was the last time you had a full night's rest?”

“Oh! Um…” Roman takes a few moments to think. “Tuesday night, I slept for six hours.”

“Roman, it’s Saturday.”

“Oh,” Is all Roman can say, because it doesn’t  _ feel _ like Saturday, and that knowledge is like a punch to the gut. “My first draft is due on  _ Wednesday _ .”

“Yes,” says Logan. “Which means you need all the sleep you can get to be able to finish up your draft well.”

“No.”

“No?” Logan tilts his head, confused. “Sleeping creates a healthy brain, and is the best way to efficiently complete your work.”

“Logan, this draft is due so  _ soon _ , there’s no way I can stop now!” Roman scoffs, almost offended at Logan’s suggestion. “I’ll just work through the night again.”

“And how far has that gotten you, hm Roman?” Logan responds. “You need rest.”

“What I  _ need _ is to finish this novel.” Roman swivels his chair back around to his desk, now ignoring Logan. “So if you’ll excuse me.”

“Roman,” Logan crosses his arms across his chest, seemingly speaking to the air as his friend doesn’t acknowledge him.

Roman types, and types, and types, staring at his computer screen, hunched over and frowning. Logan moves to sit on Roman’s bed, watching silently.

“Logan,” Roman says eventually. “I can’t think when you’re watching me.”

“What a pity,” Logan snarks. “Seems like a perfect opportunity to--”   
  


“I’m not sleeping Specs, good try.” Roman continues his typing, though slowed down enough that Logan grows concerned. Roman moves to run his fingers through his hair, and Logan notices his shaking hands.

“Roman, how much coffee have you had in the last twenty four hours?” Logan asks, trying not to sound as panicked as he feels.

“This is ridiculous, why do you care?”

“Roman, please,” and Logan sounds desperate now.

“This is my… seventh, I think? I stopped keeping track after the fifth, to be completely honest,” Roman says, sheepishly.

“Okay, that’s it,” Logan huffs, standing. “You are going to bed, and you cannot have any coffee until Monday.”

“Logan, no, I need to--”

“Roman, listen to me, for once in your damn life.” Logan crouches to face level in front of Roman. “You need  _ rest _ . You have greatly surpassed the healthy amount of caffeine in a day, and you’re becoming delirious from your lack of sleep. You are going to change, get on that bed, and fall asleep.”

“I could get up right after you leave, you know,” Roman grumbles, saving his document and closing his laptop.

“Roman, so help me God, I will stay in here until you fall asleep,” threatens Logan. “Up. Now.”

Roman mumbles something under his breath, and Logan doesn’t have the energy to argue with him about it. Thankfully though, Roman stands, moving to his dresser to grab pajamas, and Logan turns away while he changes. Roman climbs into his bed, and Logan doesn’t fail to notice his stomach grumbling. 

“Roman, when was the last time you ate?”

“It’s Saturday? Then… Thursday night,” Roman answers, wincing at Logan’s horrified face.

“Alright, tomorrow we will have a conversation about  _ taking care of ourselves _ . I’m sure your boyfriend will be  _ very _ pleased to hear how well you’ve been doing that,” Logan scolds. Roman flushes, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

“Roman, I…” Logan’s expression softens as he pulls the blanket over Roman’s body. “You know I’m doing this because I care about you, right? And I care if you’re getting the proper amount of sleep, and if you’re eating well?”

Roman nods, his eyelids feeling heavy once again. Logan moves to turn off the light, and sits at the head of the bed, gently running his fingers through Roman’s soft hair. Roman’s breathing becomes heavier, soon turning into snores that warm Logan’s heart.

Satisfied, Logan shifts to get up and retreat to his own bedroom, when Roman whines. “Don’t leave me,” he mumbles.

Logan, never one to deny such a request, crawls under the comforter, and Roman latches on.

“G’night Lolo,” Roman sighs.

Logan kisses the top of Roman’s head. “Goodnight, Roman.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> steal my ears if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos will get roman's draft done faster :D


End file.
